


I can see you

by LadyPalma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack Relationships, F/M, Flash Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPalma/pseuds/LadyPalma
Summary: Dolores takes a moment to study him: wooden leg, artificial eye and incomplete nose.If he doesn’t belong to another inferior race already, then he is really close to that.She sees him. And she asks herself why she is not disgusted.
Relationships: Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody/Dolores Umbridge
Kudos: 5





	I can see you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I can see you](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/634510) by LadyPalma. 



> Hello! I've written a lot of Dolastor (yeah, that's the ship name) in Italian and this is my first translation. Hope you like it, and hope to translate all of my others eventually. Let me know if you may be interested:)

I can see **you**

“Werewolves are a clearly ehm inferior race and I don’t see anything wrong in my law that…”

Alastor Moody shuts up her with a kiss.

No one has ever shut up her up like that.

No one has ever kissed ever like that.

When he lets her go – astonished and finally quiet – he seems surprised by himself as well, but there is a annoying smirk on his lips, now stained of pink lipstick.

Dolores takes a moment to study him: wooden leg, artificial eye and incomplete nose.

If he doesn’t belong to another inferior race already, then he is really close to that.

She sees him. And she asks herself why she is not disgusted.

**

Dolores is not sure how they have ended up in her office, but the first thing she does is whispering a _nox_.

Alastor doesn’t complain, despite his constant vigilance, maybe because he knows that he has already in his arms the only danger in the room, after all.

In the dark, they can pretend he is more charming and she is less ugly – without those hated toad-like features and those kilograms in excess.

Now there is only black, absorbing pink and covering every flaw.

Only two soft hands and two rough ones.

A raspy voice and a shrill one.

They see each other, anyway. They want each other, still.

**

She doesn’t look often in the mirror of her office but, when she does, she _trembles_.

Maybe because it’s the moment when, for some trick of fate, the magical object stuck in the door turns in her direction.

In the reflection she sees herlsef - a little bit older, a little bit meaner – and she sees also Moody’s eye.

She trembles because even the electric-blue eye sees her, even if never straightly and only through the glass.

She trembles because Alastor Moody is dead, but he seems talking to her.

_I can see you_ , he seems to say, _I still can_.

Dolores doesn’t look often in the mirror but, when she does, it’s the only time she doesn’t see only herself.


End file.
